


These Violent Delights

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Business men, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Reaperverse AU, Roleplay, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in modern ages, and in an alternate universe, Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears meet from two opposite ends of the spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing roleplay between me and http://constellatious.tumblr.com/. Enjoy! And let us know what you think!

_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume._

_\--Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

 

Being one of the most respected men in London was not an easy task. From meetings with the Prime Minister himself to traveling across the world in his own private jet, the luxury life was certainly one of rarity. He'd grown up in a rich home, and been raised in the upper class his entire life. His job consisted of being the CEO of his very own glasses company, one of the top in the world. People knew him by name, opened the door for him, and feared him due to his wealth.   
  
William T. Spears was a lonely man, a stoic man, and an emotionless void that seemed to have an ego too big for his own good.   
  
Despite that fact, he had many friends and many contacts. More than anything, they wanted him around for the fact he usually paid for their drinks, but that didn't stop him from accepting an invitation to go drinking tonight.   
  
Anything to get his mind off the business trip he'd be taking in a week. New York was the last place he wanted to be in the winter.  
  
Not that he hadn't traveled the world already- honestly, New Zealand was his favorite place to visit- it was just he always seemed to be visiting the most beautiful places in the world alone.   
  
No more dwelling on that, he was going to have a good time tonight whether it killed him or not.   
  
Stepping out of his flat and into the parking garage next to it, a teenage boy immediately perked up, throwing a cigarette to the side and standing from the parking gate booth.   
  
"Ah, hello Mr. Spears! Going out tonight?"   
  
"Yes, Ronald. Mind grabbing my car for me?"   
  
Ronald nodded, catching the pair of keys that was thrown to him by the older, dark haired man.   
  
After a few more moments, a sleek, all black Ferrari came around the corner, driven by the young boy. It came to a stop, and Ronald got out, leaving it in front of William.   
  
"There you go, sir."   
  
William nodded in appreciation, sliding the boy a rather gracious tip as he got into his car, leaving the parking garage with a skid of his tires.   
  
He was immediately met with an overflow of traffic, stretching around the corner, even though the bar he was going to was merely in walking distance.   
  
A businessman such as himself didn't walk, especially with a car like his.   
  
His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took his eyes off the road to check it. A text from Eric Slingby, a manager from his company, filled the screen.   
  
Text Message- From: Eric Slingby "You ready to party tonight boss? Already got a round of shots waiting."  
  
William typed him back rather quickly, a smirk filling his face.   
  
"Count me in for doubles." 

\--- 

Being one of the most well known women in London was not an easy task. Of course, this all depended on one's definition of "well known". If patrolling London's streets night by night in bright red heels and skimpy outfits, looking out for anyone that would take her (and of course pay well; that was the whole point of this), and having a good time, than she was certainly the woman to be holding that title. She had grown up in a horrible house, being kicked out at the age of sixteen. What a lovely birthday present that was. She had learned to grow up fast, and quickly learned all the tricks there were in the trade. Her life consisted of sleeping by day and waltzing around the city by night, on the prowl for anyone that could meet her demands. It wasn't the best life, but it certainly was the only one she could manage. Besides, what was better than her regular clients knowing her by name? 

Grell Sutcliff was a fortunate woman, a lucky one at that; a complete party and a half in one sense, but in a split second could change to a bomb set on a timer. 

With these dual personalities, and even then, there were sometimes more than two, she had managed to keep one person around all these years. How she had managed to do that, she would never know, but things like this were best not to think about at times. 

Talking to this person kept her mind from wandering, stopped it from going to that dark place that she knew existed. She had been there before and would rather not return if she could help it. 

Not that she didn't always want to be here in this world either. Sometimes an escape to those dark places in her mind was needed; it was where there was no pain and no suffering. She could have some peace if she really needed it. 

Enough thinking about that though. Now was not the time to go to that place. Tonight, she had some serious work to do. 

Picking up the bar's phone (let's face, she brought them business, and they let her do as she pleased), she dialed her one friend's number, waiting to hear the gentle voice in her ear. 

"I know you're at the bar Grell. Really. My phone has caller ID. Besides, I already told you once-" 

"But Alan! I promise tonight will be fun! Everyone who's anyone will here tonight for the show. That means tons of cuties to pick up on~" 

"Grell, you know very well that I am not interested in women." 

"Did I say women? The show is full of women dancers Alan. Of course the majority of the people here tonight will be men,"  

"Well maybe I could slip out for a drink or two... No, I can't. You know I have to study for school now. How else am I supposed to pass? I can't just let my education and money flush down the toilet." 

She sighed into the receiver, curling a piece of hair around her finger. "Very well. I can still stay over later if I can't hit up anyone tonight, right?" 

"Of course. I told you my door is always open if you need it. I must go. Talk to you later." 

She could hear the dial tone in her ear as he hung up, and she placed the phone back down on the receiver with a slight frown. 

There was no way she would be needing to spend the night at Alan's. She would beg to let someone take her home for the night, just so she wouldn't look so dependent on the young man.

"Are you ready Miss Sutcliff? The show is going to start shortly." The bar tender approached her with a smile. A nice man. She had been over to his place a few times. 

"More than ever." She returned his smile with a grin and a wink, making her way out of the back and out into the main room. Here she raised her hands above her head, twirling in a circle as they settled at her hips

"Now my dears~ Let the fun commence~"  


	2. Unknown Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally starts his entertainment for the evening; Grell is prepped and ready to find tonight's paying customer. Just when will these two paths meet?

It wasn't long before William had escaped the traffic and had pulled into the rather expensive bar, avoiding the various reporters and photographers crowding the entrance. Of course they wanted to get his picture, or even a single word from him. Being 23, a billionaire, and one of the supposed "hottest bachelors available" according to Celebrity Central magazine, was not an easy task.

He somehow managed to slip inside without being trampled, immediately being escorted by several bodyguards to a private section roped off in the back. Lush, velvet couches filled the area, along with tables adorned with alcohol expensive enough to buy a house with. Various celebrities and overall important people were sitting down, greeting him with a handshake as soon as he arrived. Of course, he didn't show too much emotion back, he had a reputation to maintain.

Eric sat on his left, offering him a shot of something not strong enough to get him drunk quite yet, but he didn't mind. The show hadn't started yet, after all. Women seemed to be hovering around the area where they were sitting, offering lap dances in skimpy outfits and various favours that too many men seemed to take them up on. William didn't give in this early, he wanted his mind to be clouded before making any decisions.

A few of the men had brought along drugs to the small get together they were having, but William passed on those as well. He wasn't that kind of man; not that he would get in much trouble with the law anyways. Being so use to these harsh conditions was not out of the ordinary. He had witnessed things that the regular human hadn't seen; murders and various tortures merely for information or money regarding the company was just one of many.

It didn't matter, it was only business, after all.

\----

At the most Grell was sitting at the counter for ten minutes, chatting with the bar tenders present, before people started really arriving. All too soon the place was packed with people, as well as the outside of the building swarmed with reporters, wanting the newest gossip of the bar's more famous customer’s lives. Such a shame; she could have told a dozen more interesting stories than any of them would give, not to mention she photographed better too.

She waved goodbye to the men, promising that she would be back later for drinks, before heading into the crowd of people. Now this was her place; her home, her world. Here she could get away with just about anything and receive no punishment for it. She passed by people, waving at some she recognized, and feeling up others that she didn't, seeking out the possibilities for the one this time. She had made her rounds and soon realized there was no one worthy in this room of having her tonight. Sighing, she swayed her hips as she made her way out back to the dressing rooms so she could get ready.

Everything was an act; all of it. This was all just a means of survival. No one would whore themselves out this much just because they wanted too; it was all with a reason. She soon left the dressing room, lips painted with a bright red lip stick and her hair done up in curls, just falling at her waist. She wore her best outfit, which was much better than any of the other women's in the bar; red heels, black thigh highs, a short red and black dress with no straps, and of course the undergarments to match. As she approached the roped off section security instantly let her through, knowing that she was one of the bar's VIPs. Now this is where she went to work.

It did not help that the room stunk of drugs, a smell that she found utterly repulsing. That was one of her terms with the people she made deals with; she would take no part in their usage. Although, with them being as high as fuck, it did help her chances in getting one of them to take her home. She waltzed her way over to one set of seats, taking in the group of men that were there. Good,  _very good._  Tonight may turn out much better than she had originally thought.

"Now boys~ Can I interest you in anything this evening~?"

\----

Within about thirty minutes, William hadn't managed to get nearly as drunk as he was intending. Eric kept handing him more and more shots and fruity drinks, but nothing seemed to please his taste. The heavy smell of cigarette smoke and bad decisions filled the room they sat in, leaving William to lean back against the lush seating as Eric went on about a business deal regarding smuggling illegal glasses lenses from Mexico.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal Friday night consisting of partying and drinking until the sun came up. What a life.

William leaned forward, grabbing a bottle of pure vodka and pouring it into two shot glasses, handing one of them to Eric and holding the other for himself.

"You're psychotic. I won't be able to see straight after this."

"Isn't that the point?"

William nodded to the still apprehensive Eric, who then threw his head back in sync with William, downing the drink with ease.

Everything went black for a moment, and then faded back into view, giving William a buzz that would last for quite a while. Eric, on the other hand, was nearly passed out against the couch, his eyes half open.

"And I thought Scottish-men could hold their liquor?"

Eric muttered something along the lines of "Fuck off" as another woman entered the room. Honestly, did anyone have any basic decency around here?

That didn't stop William from looking, however. One of the most ironic traits about him was that he owned a glasses company, yet wore contacts. This left his eyes in full view, the dark green irises being cold enough to rip through a person's soul, in perspective.

She was attractive, yes. A few men immediately lunged forward, arguing over her as if she was a slave for them. He raised his eyebrows in their direction, scoffing and turning back to the now conscious Eric.

"Eh, why don't you find a pretty lady for the night?"

"I can't be bothered with that, Slingby. On top of that, who knows what diseases these women could carry."

Eric rolled his eyes as one of the men on the end of the couch asked the redhead for a price.

"You know damn well you could out pay any of these people."

"That's beside the point. I do have some respect for myself."

"I beg to differ. Remember that time in Los Ang-"

"-Stop while you’re ahead."

Eric chuckled and grabbed some water for himself as William turned his attention back to the woman, looking her up and down.

Attractive indeed, he hadn't seen such a perfect body in a while, and to be a redhead- honestly, that couldn't be her real hair- was all the better.

Mentally undressing her with his eyes was one of William's specialities. He was able to stare at a person for as long as he wanted, and they wouldn't say a word. Yet another trait of being powerful.

The men to the left of him were practically begging her for a few hours alone. William was curious to hear what she would say, considering these men were obviously drunk and not handsome in the slightest.

Something about this woman continued to draw him towards her. Perhaps it was the way she walked, as if everyone was beneath her. Without a doubt, William felt as if he'd known her in a past life. The alcohol racked his brain for a few moments, clouding his common sense.

"Mind coming over here, love?"

\----

This time was taking much longer than she had originally planned, and it was not making her happy. Bluntly put, all of these men here tonight were assholes, and their money wasn't worth a dime to her. There had to be at least someone that was of value to her, and she was determined to find that one, even if it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Everything about this situation was quite normal for her, not including the fact that these men were all pigs. Never mind; now after thinking about it, that was quite normal as well.

Grell smiled, blew kisses, winked, and even swayed her hips the slightest bit more as she traveled from group to group, letting the out reaching hands touch where ever they pleased.

She had always been a people pleaser, and this particular bar knew that, so they tried to keep her around as much as possible. They had no shame in making more business off of her, nor did she care. As long as she could find someone for the night among all these people, she had no problems with it.

Her eye caught one particular group of men in the corner, already swarmed with women who couldn't do this job right to save their lives. Really, why were they even trying? It was about time someone come over and show them their place.

She sauntered over, heels clicking with each step on the hard floor, her hands held by her hips. This was the walk of a confident woman, of one who stepped on their competition, all to secure her place on top. This was the walk of Grell Sutcliff.

As she approached the group some of the men began calling out to her, whistling as she came even closer. She would certainly find her man here amid them.

"Can I help you with anything this evening~?"

A hand traveling up her leg.  _Ignore it._

"Help me by taking you home this evening."

Slurred words; obviously quite drunk. He reached out to grab her arm but she pulled back before he could touch her.

"Now now dear~ There's always a price to pay~" 

Another hand at her side, drawing her in closer to them.

"You don't give out freebies?" One more spoke out.

_They had got to be kidding..._

"We all have to survive somehow love~ This is just my means of doing so~"

She had obviously chosen a bad group of people to start off with.

"You could spend your days with me if you'd be my little maid~"

_Disgusting. Repulsive._

"You're joking. Anyone would much rather come work for me than you!"

 _Nothing but filthy pigs._  That hand, now trailing up her back thigh. She stayed silent, letting them argue this one out themselves.

"You boys got it all wrong. Just look at her! The red hair gives it away-"

A sharp tug to her beautiful red locks.  _Oh how he would pay if she got the chance..._

"-she quite obviously likes it rough~"

 _Time to move on._  She pulled away from their grasp, all three now more concerned about arguing which one of them should get to have her.  _Now, time to continue looking for that needle-_

"Mind coming over here, love?"

Her gaze turned towards her left, seeing the man that had spoken out to her just a moment ago. Stoic, rich, and not to mention quite handsome. If she could convince him, he would be just perfect for this evening. He obviously was quite interested in her as well; over the years she had learned to tell when a man was undressing her with his eyes. What a feeling that was to have again.

"Certainly~" She replied, closing the distance between them in a few steps. Hands placed on her hips, one knee slightly bent, her body leaning just the tiniest bit forward, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile,

 "And what could someone like I do for you this evening~?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really do apologize for the long update time. The both of us have been extremely busy with school/life, so it's been hard to find time to edit :P We also really wanted to make sure people were interested in story before posting more, and we got more than we expected. Anyways, we hope you liked this new installment, and look for Chapter 3 in the near future!


	3. Lonely Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two long weeks since seeing each other, and both William and Grell can feel the missing presence in their lives. What words will be said when they are reunited once again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! It's been a long time~ This is just a little drabble Maddy wrote up for me the other day (isn't she wonderful~?) involving our AU, and I just had to share! Enjoy my lovelies~

Business trips were particularly stressful for both parties involved. Spending weeks at a time apart, busy, and unable to contact one another was similar to torture itself. For one, it was a trip filled with meetings, conferences, and paperwork. For the other, however, it was her own separate trip, one that was focused on loneliness and the sheer fact that she was unable to talk to the only man who seemed to give a damn about her. 

Although, she still wasn't sure if she loved the man himself or the attention he gave her. What started off as a simple one night stand seemed to escalate to the point where they could not keep their hands off of each other; whether she hated him or not. Sometimes, she felt as if he was the bane of her existence, but other times, he seemed to be the only one she wanted to spend time with. 

It was quite the dilemma for Miss Grell Sutcliff. 

While she still was comfortable working at the strip club, they had made a silent agreement not to sleep with anyone else during their "somewhat" relationship. Grell was fiery, passionate, and seemed to not hold on to one man for too long. However, William was someone who she would not dare want to see with anyone else. 

She craved his attention, and he craved hers. 

Being the only steady female sexual partner he had at the moment, he allowed her to stay at his place whilst he was gone. He felt more at ease while she stayed in his flat, although he trusted Alan enough at this point to keep her safe. It was no secret that they were affectionate towards each other now, and that could spell trouble for them both. 

It was nearing midnight late in October as William got to the airport in Paris, awaiting the flight that would bring him home to his redhead. He was absolutely in love with her, and although he felt as if she was still a bit apprehensive about being in a relationship again, she trusted him enough to stay with him nearly 24/7. For that reason, he pulled out his phone, finally having a chance to contact her and check if she was doing fine without him. 

Curled up in a white wool blanket upon William's lush leather couch, Grell was blindly watching some reality show, rubbing at her eyes. She wanted to wait for him, merely because it had been two weeks since she had last smelled his pine and ink cologne. Two weeks since she had kissed his firm, warm lips and ran her hands over his cool skin. She missed him dearly, as much as she didn't want to admit it. 

Staying in between William's place and Alan's was tiresome, but it was a nice getaway from the normal busy strip club. Getting away from the hungry eyes of dirty men was something she cherished, and not having to fuck someone in the back of a van was a blessing. William cared for her in more ways than one; feeding her, paying for her clothes, driving her places. Sex wasn't the only thing that mattered in their somewhat relationship. They both seemed to understand one another, as different parts of the spectrum as they may be. 

Just as she felt healed dozing off, the house phone rang. Normally, she let it go to voicemail, for the calls were never for her. However, she recognised the number, and immediately sat up, grabbing the phone next to the couch and answering it with extreme enthusiasm. 

"William~!"

"Hello, Grell. Are you alright?"

"Tired, but okay. Are you on your way home?"

"I'm in the terminal. I'll be home in a few hours. Go to sleep, I don't want you waiting for me."

"But I haven't seen you in years.."

"Quite the exaggeration. I'll see you in the morning. How was work?"

She chuckled. Even from Paris, she could see the jealous expression on his face. 

"Fine~ Don't worry, I'll be giving someone a private show when they return."

"Unlikely. I'm exhausted, Grell. I'd prefer it if you'd go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to a meeting in East London around 10, but the rest of the day is ours. How does a shopping trip sound?"

Smiling, she ran a hand through her hair. Always so good to her, he was.

"I suppose it's a date. I'll see you in the morning, or perhaps tonight."

"Alright. Sleep well."

"I love you."

He paused, clearing his throat and trying to keep his composure. How long he had waited to hear those words, he would never know. 

"I love you, too."

\----

3:00 AM was when William T. Spears finally arrived back in London. After parking his car and taking the elevator to the penthouse, he was greeted by a sleeping tuft of red upon his couch. Setting his suitcase in the hall, he walked over to the small, curled up woman, his shoes clicking against the floor as he did so. Bending down slightly, he moved her hair out of her eyes, pressing his lips to her forehead as if to not wake her. She was warm, he noted. 

Against what he had been hoping, two green pupils looked up at him not soon after, blinking away sleep before opening fully. She paused for a moment, registering who exactly was so close to her before she grinned, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his built frame. Despite her looks, Grell was rather strong. Strong enough to pull him down upon the couch next to her, that is. 

Before a word could leave his lips, she had already planted her own upon his, her eyes shut tight in relief. He was finally here with her, and she felt as if she could breathe again. 

William had not objected to the passionate kiss, his own hand pressed against the curve of her back to pull her closer to him. She was his poison, his drug, and she would fulfil his need more than anyone else had ever done. He tasted the familiar hint of cherry upon her lips, and everything fell back into place. 

Grell was the first to break the kiss, which came to a surprise to William. Normally, she was the one to get carried away in their throws of passionate; he was the one to keep composure. 

"I missed you."

She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her nails digging into the fabric of his suit. Never before was she so attached to someone; never before did she need someone's presence so badly. Throughout her life, she prided herself on being the strong, independent woman. However, William proved her wrong. She needed him to keep her sane. 

"And, I, you."

He answered, his fingers running through her crimson locks. William, on the other hand, had prided himself on being emotionless, and strong willed. Grell balanced him out, and kept him calm when need be. 

Without each other, they surely could not survive. Although they could both hold their own, they needed saving from themselves. 

"You said you loved me on the phone."

William spoke his concern, hoping that it merely wasn't just a slip of the tongue. 

"I did."

"And you meant it?"

She paused, then smiled, letting out a giggle. It wasn't difficult to tell that he was nervous; afraid of what she may say. 

"Darling, if I didn't mean it, you wouldn't be on top of me."

And with that, he kissed her again, fully submitting to the fact that he loved her unconditionally. As crazy and threatening as she may be, she pulled him under, and he didn't mind not breathing so much after all.


	4. Discussing Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stubborn man looking for some thrill for the evening.   
> A charming woman just wanting to get paid.   
> How far will William go to get his prize, and will it be enough to capture Grell's attention to strike a deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back~ Kind of! It's a short update to be honest, only because these couple of surprises were rather short ones. The vary in length from reply to reply, so some chapters may be short and others quite long. Please do enjoy! 
> 
> (And uh, sorry for the terrible summary. They are a pain in the ass to make)

He had gotten exactly the response he wanted, noticing how she walked over to him, leaning slightly forward. Even better up close, he thought. Her pale skin reflected against the dim lighting, and he noticed her eyes were the brightest shade of green. 

Looking at her face instead of her body, he heard Eric whistle next to him, and he scoffed. It wasn't as if William hadn't done this sort of thing before, especially when intoxicated. A real relationship was void to him, most women only looked at him for his money. 

A little bit of fun couldn't hurt, right? William sipped at whatever Eric had handed him a bit ago, meeting her eyes with a gaze too intense for most to hold. However, she was strong and independent, and most of all: not ashamed of what she was doing. 

The heavy scent of perfume wafted into his nose, and he wasn't put off by it. Certainly these kind of women had to keep some kind of look, something to attract all of the rich, self-centered bigots that would take her in for the night.

And he was one of them.

William didn't touch her like the other men did. As defeating as the purpose seemed, he had some respect for her own desires. He knew the rules, he would have to pay before he laid his hands across her seemingly perfect skin. 

"Why would a woman like you be doing such a sinful thing, hm?" 

\---

"We all need to survive in this world, don't we? Some of us just have to take the less fortunate path." 

She returned back to her normal position, standing up straight before him. Her eyes flicked over every possible part of his body, getting a sense of the true person he was. What she discovered was truly interesting. 

It didn't help that he had such a well known face, it being plastered over every news stand and paper in London; William T. Spears, CEO of his very own, worldly popular, glasses company. One thing did catch her attention though; why on Earth was he wearing contacts when he ran such a company? Her mind wandered, deciding for herself that he would look much more sophisticated in a pair of spectacles.  
The scent of an expensive cologne drifted into her nose, hardly anything fantastic or jaw dropping. She had smelled it all too many times before when sleeping around with other business men. It was a common choice among them for some reason; didn't they like individuality? 

No matter; details like that weren't a factor when she was determined to make a deal with him. Fortunately for her, she had luck on her side. It was so obvious that he was curious to reach out and touch her hair, seeing if it were real or not. All men wondered the same. 

Of course it was real. Grell Sutcliff did not do fake. 

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you have an affinity for red heads. Now Mr. Spears-" She hardly used their names, even if she did know them; this was a very rare case, "-surely a business man like yourself wouldn't let an opportunity like this slip away~" 

\--- 

He tilted his head up to her, sitting up ever so slightly. Knowing how this business worked, he was sure she had a high price on herself. There were women who slumped around near the alleyways, giving blowjobs for only ten pounds, and then there were ones like the woman who stood before him, who got into lavish bars and slept with important people for hundreds of dollars. 

Certainly, she was doing well for herself. 

"Just don't give yourself the satisfaction. Such an opportunity is one to benefit yourself, not my well being. I'm sure I could have anyone in this bar, and not have to pay." 

He raised an eyebrow at her, his true bastard-like personality showing through. Ego was his most dominant trait. 

"Word must travel around fast in the brotheral, hm?" 

He picked up a margarita resting on the table, offering it to her. As rude as he may be, he wasn't completely void of emotion. 

"Sit. Don't make it so obvious."

Crossing a leg over the other, he set his glass down on the table, patting to make sure his wallet was safe in his pocket. Usually when alcohol was in his system, he misplaced either his phone or wallet sometime during the night. Eric and a few of the men seemed to move over to another section, women practically lying theirselves on top of them. Pathetic looking as it was, William was after the same thing they were.

"What's your name, love?" 

\---

She took the margarita with a grin, holding it between the space of her fingers. How generous he was, offering her drinks without even knowing her name. It would be a challenge to wiggle anything out of him, but once she got inside his head this would all become a piece of cake. 

There was no question about it; Grell had dealt with men of his like before. 

"I don't deny you could have anyone of these ladies. However, you don't want just anyone, now do you? You're a man with more sophisticated ideals than that." 

She took the empty space beside him, sitting rather close from the very beginning. Shy was something she was not, and it certainly showed. 

"It doesn't help that your face is plastered all over London. Really, it is quite obvious who you are." 

She took a sip from her drink, tucking a curl behind her ear so that she could see him better. Image be damned, he did have quite a good looking face. 

"Grell Sutcliff, but does that really matter all that much to you?" 

Humming contently to herself, she turned to face him fully, now able to look him directly in the eyes. Those certainly were contacts, but she couldn't get the picture of him with glasses out of her head. She had a pair herself when she was younger, but soon grew out of them. Alan had told her that she should go get her eyes checked, but she constantly reassured him that her sight was fine. Besides, you didn't need to see well in this business if you knew all the right tricks. 

"Now~ What's a man like yourself doing out here to this very exclusive spot this evening~?"


	5. Imminent Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which William learns his lesson to not mess with the ferocious Queen prostitute of London.  
> Although Grell can't deny it, she loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I magically had a weekend off from work which I didn't even book off, so I thought I would take some downtime to edit and upload a new chapter ^.^ 
> 
> Also! My name has changed. I'm trying to set all of my accounts using one name, so instead of Crazygirl1180, now I am going by Lululeigh (it's a play on words by my actually name, Ashleigh, hehe..)! So if you're trying to find me and the old name's not working, that's why! As well, Maddy, my partner in crime while writing this, had a name change too! Her tumblr is now http://mythetic.tumblr.com/ and she also has a RP Grell Sutcliff one at http://bloodyfabulous.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> I'll try to upload chapters quickly, but it's really hard to edit with last year of high school work/part time job/house chores/spending time with boyfriend&friends.. Also I got accepted to university for next fall! So I'm going to be busy sorting things out for that as well! 
> 
> Hopefully people still look forward to the chapters as I do my best to get them out ^.^ 
> 
> Thanks for all your support everyone, and enjoy~!

"I'm not looking for long-term, obviously. I'm looking for one night."

Glancing down as she sat rather close to him, he didn't say a word. As long as she didn't get anything on his custom-made suit, he wouldn't take any action. 

He kept staring at her as well. Something in her eyes drew her to him, the way she seemed so confidant intrigued him in a way he hadn't been in a while. Not many prostitutes impressed him in such a way, most of them were the same, putting on an act only to draw men in. This woman- Grell, as she had said, was different, seemingly putting up no front for him to break into. 

He sensed something darker about her, something she pushed to the side, but he ignored it. Everyone had secrets, everyone hid something. William had more secrets than one could count, but that was the way to live in such a public lifestyle. 

"Grell Sutcliff. A German name? Or merely a stage name?" 

Her name truly was of no importance to him, he'd forget it in a week at most, and move on with his busy lifestyle.

At least she was enjoying the margarita. Most of the women he was with didn't get much treatment, hell, they didn't even get to stay in his apartment afterward. 

"It was a long day at work, and I needed to relax. I suppose your work has only begun, however."

Small talk was not his cup of tea. He was direct, to the point, and did not like to waste time. Excluding the fact he was still on a high buzz from the alcohol, he could make pretty rash decisions. And, he decided rather quickly that this woman was coming home with him for the night. 

"..how much?"

\---

"That was evident. I don't do long-term unless the person is willing to pay up." 

Eyeing his hands, she made sure they didn't come near her, yet. Nobody got to touch her all alone unless they had already paid. 

She made sure not to break off their eye contact; it was the first, most important, rule in this line of work. Good eye contact is what assured a deal was going to be made. If one lost it, even for a second, then their chances of getting anything would be near lost. A business man like himself must have known that. So far, he was playing this game very well. 

However, after all the assumptions she had made, something seemed different. The way he used his words, the manner in which he held himself; it was all so unusual. Most men did not act like he did. William was a man that prided himself very much so, but being similar to the regular crowd, she knew he had his secrets. 

"The hell if I know. My parents told me nothing when I was still around. That is indeed my real name though." 

Germanic.. now that he had mentioned it, she did recall Alan bringing that up in conversation before. No matter, it wasn't of great importance. 

It was rare that the men she latched onto gave her drinks, and free ones at that. For being a prostitute, she wasn't that heavy of a drinker, for she merely did not have the money to support the habit. Such a shame too, wine was her favourite. She could down a whole bottle of the stuff by herself if given the chance. 

"Only about an hour ago, but I try not to count. It makes the time feel less special~" 

She laughed quietly, allowing her eyes to close for moment. As she was thinking about what to say next he posed his question, and she thought it over. Her eyes opened, and she took a long drink from the glass, emptying it. That would certainly give her a buzz that she would definitely need for later. 

"My usual rate is 350, but for you and those pretty looks of yours-" She looked him dead in the eyes, a smirk on her face, "-It's 500." 

\---

"Must be a hard job, hm? You must be very tired during the day." 

He wasn't too concerned with her own personal life, he was just curious. Why would someone choose this way of life with their own will? There were job opportunities, better paying ones at that than this. One couldn't love physical contact that much to be with a stranger every night, correct? 

Either way, he did not show an ounce of remorse for her. Part of him wanted to help such a person with such an awful lifestyle, but another part could care less about the people beneath him. He was his own person, his own company, and his own boss. 

And he was lonely. 

He rarely dwelled on the fact that he hadn't had a serious relationship in a few hearts, merely sleeping around to mask the pain of solitude. Not getting attached to the women he slept with was an easy task when he didn't let himself out in the open so easily. 

Yet, something about the redhead before him made him question his thoughts. Perhaps he didn't have to continue this unhealthy lifestyle after all. Perhaps he could live a successful life without the drugs, the alcohol, the slutty women. 

But what a dull life that would be. 

"I'm not here to hear a pity story from you. Trust me, too many times has one of your /kind/ decided that I was their therapist. I could care less what got you into this situation." 

Once she spoke the price he had to pay, even upping it a bit, he tilted his head to her with a curve of his lips.

"Playing a game, I see."

Not that he didn't have the money- hell, he could wipe his toilets with 500 pounds, it was just the fact she tried to play so hard to get it, as if he was the one begging to sleep with her. 

"Very well. Shall we go, then? I'll pay you after your services." 

\---

"I can't tell if I should laugh at your sarcasm or not. Either way, it's hardly difficult. I quite enjoy it some nights." 

She frowned at his assumptions of her, placing the empty glass down on the table harder than she probably should have. How dare he lump her in with /that/ crowd of girls. She was nothing like them, couldn't even be compared with them in the slightest. She was so much more, held that much more power over their heads. She wasn't here tonight for a therapy talk, she was strictly here for work and nothing more. 

Grell never grew attachments to the people she slept with. It was unheard of in this business. If one were to make ties with clients then they may as well drop the trade. Nobody wanted to pay for a prostitute that had strings attached. That was the whole point of a one night stand after all. 

Really, she should put some of these women in their place someday. 

She watched him from the corner of her eye, almost laughing at his comment. Didn't he know how these sorts of things worked? Maybe she should go ahead and put him in his place too. 

"The only games I play are with the matters of the mind dear~ That's all I'm entitled to do. Well, I suppose that and give someone a good time, but of course that was obvious~" 

She smiled, crossing one leg over they other as she laced her fingers together, setting them in her lap and leaning back against the seat. Her head lulled against the soft cushion, turning her gaze in his direction to admire him from this new point of view. Was there truly an angle that he couldn't pull off? 

However, his last comment immediately turned that smile of hers into a frown. Perhaps she had picked the wrong man for this evening. He clearly had no idea how she or her business worked. 

She sat up hastily, fixing her skirt and hair to make sure she looked presentable as she left. With a turn on her heel she faced him, leaning in close to make sure he could hear her over all the noise in the room. Her eyes narrowed, giving him a hateful stare. 

"You listen here Mr. Spears. I don't think you truly understand how this business works. I don't know how the other women you've slept with in the past have serviced, but quite frankly I don't give a shit because they're doing their jobs wrong. /My rules/ are that you don't get the service until you pay up." 

She sneered, slowly returning to her upright position, her hands crossed over her chest. She would never just be some easy fuck. If someone wanted her, even someone as wealthy as he, they still had to play by the rules. 

"Now, are you in your right mind to reconsider my services?" 

Though she couldn't help but admit that she did love that face of his.


	6. Bordering On Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close he can almost see it,  
> So close he can almost touch it,  
> So close he can almost taste it,   
> But not close enough that he will be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's a snow day today where I live and I was severely bored of studying for exams, so I thought hey, why not edit another chapter? So here is your new chapter! 
> 
> I want to thank all of you who have read our story/left kudos on it. Every time you do I get a little email notification, and it fills me with joy to know that you guys actually like it ^.^ 
> 
> Last time I said I would try to upload chapters quickly, but that's really not working out so well. My last semester of high school is starting so I can imagine that I will be fairly busy with work/university prep. Hopefully I'll be able to get one out in February, but I'll just have to wait and see how busy my schedule is!
> 
> But yeah, enough with my nonsense. Onto the chapter! Enjoy~

"Do you really enjoy it all that much, love? Does it please you to know that every single person in this room thinks of you no more than a whore?" 

Guilt tripping her was not his intention, only his honest opinion on the matter. Her being so confidant in herself made him angry. How dare she act better than him. How dare she look so good as she stood up away from him.

She certainly wasn't playing an easy bargain. Most women listened to him and followed his orders, especially considering who he was. Grell, however, was playing by her own rules, and he was required to follow them, if he wanted her so badly. 

And he did. 

With a soft chuckle, he stood up once she told him exactly what her ideas were. He looked down at her, setting his glass upon the marble table. 

"Very well."

Sliding his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet, resting it in his hand.

"In my car. Don't make it obvious."

He followed his prize at once, leaving the rest of his extremely drunk friends to hoot and holler at him as he walked with Grell to exit the private room. 

\--- 

"It's enjoyable, yes, but it doesn't please me to know that everyone in this room thinks of me as a whore. I hardly even consider myself that, to be bluntly honest." 

If he found that she was coming off sarcastically, than so be it. She could never consider herself a "whore". It's not like she would just sleep with anyone; oh no, it was quite the opposite. She only slept with the best, and it was all for her own personal gain. 

She smiled when he finally changed his mind and accepted her offer, pleased with herself that she had sounded convincing enough. Of course, she knew very well that he would change his mind; it was obvious that he wanted her for the night. 

Oh, how she could play with a man's head. 

With a smirk on her lips she walked with him, heading out of the more private room of the bar and into the main room once again. She stopped him, looking up before speaking. 

"There's a back exit with no cameras out there. Would you prefer going out that way?" 

Her eyes glanced around the room, making sure there was no one watching them too closely. 

"Come on, it's a better plan." 

She began to walk towards the back of the room, pulling him along with her as she entered through the "Staff Only" doors. No one paid her any mind; she could do what she liked in this place. 

\--- 

As he was guided into the "Staff Only" exit, he could only grimace at her hand touching his own, pulling him against his will. For being so proper, he also was not fond of physical contact, especially in public. He'd wait until he was behind closed doors. 

Once they had began walking, his mind racked with what could happen during the night. He only needed her for his own personal pleasure, not for anything else, correct?

However, those deep, mysterious eyes drug him in and under into a world he'd never known before. She knew how to intrigue him, and what to say as if they'd been lovers their entire lives. However in reality, they'd only known each other for about twenty minutes. 

"You don't believe yourself to be a whore? I apologize for being blunt, but you are prancing around attempting to seduce a man for sexual favors for money. If that isn't the dictionary definition of a whore, I don't know what is."

Once she had led him out to the back lot, into a much less crowded area with no cameras and crowding reporters, William was left to search for his car in the dark. He had left it to the bar to park it for him, not wanting to bother himself the trouble. Spotting it was a great success, considering the all-black matte Ferrari was masked in the night, sitting about a block away from the bar in the back lot. 

Pulling his keys from his pocket, he began to walk with her, beginning the speech he was required to state before he got into any "business."

"Now, if I see any of what we're doing written in papers or passed along as gossip, I have people who will hunt you down and kill you faster than you can open your pretty little mouth and deny it, understood?" 

\--- 

Her heels clicked against the floor as they made their way through the back, pulling Will along behind her without the slightest thought of stopping. It was best they get out quick in case anyone in the main room did see them after all. She'd rather not effect her client's image. After all, she knew the consequences all too well. 

Knowing what would happen if they were caught together was a given; and she didn't even want to hear those particular words come out of his mouth. Sadly, by the time they got outside, she had been too quick to assume that he wouldn't say it. 

They stood outside together in the cold, mere inches from each other. She shivered, quite cold in the January air, but did not regret in not bringing a jacket. Those were tacky, and normally never went well with an outfit of her liking. She sighed, crossing her arms again before turning to look at him. 

"The answer to your first question; no, I don't believe myself to be a whore. I don't do this because I want to, it's because I have too. I wasn't taught how to support myself and this seemed like the easiest route. Sorry that we can't all be rich business men." 

She squinted in the dark, following close behind him so that she wouldn't get lost. One of the last things she needed this evening was not getting her money after doing all this work. It was what she lived for, and how she survived. No takers, no money. No money, no food. No food, well, the outcome was an obvious one. She would rather not travel down that path right now, not right before things were just about to get started. 

Finally stopping in front of a very expensive car, one that she could hardly see in the dark, she turned to him once again, hand opened in his direction. 

"I got it, alright? You think I'm one to do that? How the hell do you think I'm still around if I went blabbing to the press. Now, pay up or I'm not getting in." 

\---

"My job is much harder than you so intend. Partying is only a perk of the life. I work hard for what I do." 

He suddenly became defensive, moving to stand by his car door with a frown. She obviously chose her own life, there were far better options out there than doing what she did. Job opportunities were everywhere, you just had to take a closer look. 

She either really enjoyed sex, or was fairly stupid. 

With a sigh at the wall she had put up, he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket with a mumble. Within a few seconds, he had pulled out five crisp hundred pound notes, handing them to her with a stern, stoic face. 

Just business. 

Once everything was paid for and ready, William unlocked his car, the doors automatically opening. The doors flipped upward, instead of out, certainly a perk of the rich life. 

William slid into the car, sitting in the black leather seat and waiting for Grell to enter. The interior was all black as well, excluding the LED lights under the seats and on the speedometer. His very own custom Ferrari cost to the upwards of half a million pounds.

William drove fast. Very fast. What was a fast car without someone to use it? He drove along the alleyway, trying to find a spot to pull out into without being spotted. He did so, managing to get out onto the street with a skid of the tires. 

They headed north, up to the upper London area. Passing million pound mansions and expensive restaurants was a sight William saw everyday. 

He turned to look at Grell as he drove, then back to the road. He examined her eyes, her soft pale skin, and the curve of her jaw leading down to her collarbone. Everything flowed so beautifully, as if she was crafted by the gods themselves. William regained his focus, pressing down on the gas pedal, not saying a word as they sped past a police car far over the speed limit. Nothing happened, however. They knew who he was.

"So... Have you been up this way before?" 

\---

"Indeed, but not that many times in the past. It's rare that I and one of your like are in the same bar on the same night." 

She sat up straight in the seat, not leaning back into the soft cushioning that was behind her. He quite obviously had gotten this car specially made; no vehicle was this perfect. What a stupid reason to waste all your money on. Couldn't he have been out buying more property, or for that matter, more prostitutes? 

He was obviously an idiot, or just a man that liked to flaunt his power. 

In a quick motion she tucked the money that was still in her hand into her bra. However the hell she was going to keep that safe tonight only God knew. If she ended up losing it all, he would certainly never hear the end of it from her. Grell was not the one to take stealing lightly. 

Only part of the job. 

After doing so she flipped down the sun visor, looking into the mirror to reassure herself that she still looked absolutely flawless. She could use a bit more lip gloss, but surely, that was pointless, seeing as how the already existing gloss would be smeared in a matter of minutes. No need to waste. 

Grell sighed, flipping the visor back up once she had finished checking herself over, watching him from out of the corner of her eye. There was no question about it; William was a spoiled rich man. He could have some of the best prostitutes in the world (yes, she recognized there were others out there), but why pick her on tonight of all nights? It certainly left a question in her mind to ponder on. 

Grell sat patiently, looking from him to the houses outside in the dark. However he managed to drive so fast past the police and not get stopped she didn't know, but it was safe to assume money of some sort was involved. All these damn rich people... In all honesty, she hated them, but more for the reason that they all acted like assholes. 

"Is speeding past cops the norm around here, or is it only the norm for you?" 

She waited to see if she would get an answer out of him, looking around the neighbourhood. Now, which house would a man like William be living in? She could only guess it was huge, with far more beds and baths than needed for one person. 

Damn rich people. Throwing their country's money away like it was nobody's business. 

\---

William eventually slowed down, not out of fear but for the reason that they were nearing their destination. Sure, William could afford the houses around here, but when he lived by himself, it was better to spend the money elsewhere.

"It depends who you are. You can be rich and unimportant."

Turning down a different street, William pulled up to a small parking garage sitting next to an equally small apartment complex. Even though they weren't large, they were tall, and obviously very modern. They were both painted black, adorned with white, glistening stone. Large windows were on the front of the building, covered with black curtains on each of the floors. Landscaping decorated the area around the building, with viney trees and colorless flowers. 

Pulling into the one-story parking garage, William stopped the car by a small little room on the left, pulling out the keys. 

"Don't say a word, just follow me."

William stepped out of the car as a younger male walked out of the room, carrying a cheeky grin.

"Hello Mr. Spears. Fun night?~ Oh." 

The other man looked over to Grell and gave a wink, then took the keys that William handed to him. Before he could say another word, however, William grabbed Grell's hand, pulling her through a door that led to the lobby of the complex. 

The bottom floor was just as fancy, decorated with glass and black marble, a stainless steel elevator over to the left. A sitting area was to the right, along with a television and a water dispenser. 

He took her towards the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor and waiting for the doors to open. Once they did, he pulled her into the glass elevator, leaving them alone and in silence. 

He seemed to have forgotten he was still holding onto her hand.


	7. Blossoming Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell thinks that William needs to slow down. William only wants her to get a little enjoyment out of this--  
> As though that would ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS OLD FIC? 
> 
> Yeah it's me, the super lazy updater. I think about this AU a lot and keep telling myself that I'll eventually go back to it and finish the story. Needless to say I'm still working on it. 
> 
> (More notes at the end. Just enjoy the chapter for now.)

Arriving at William’s home had happened in quite a blur, Grell taking in as many details of the front entrance for her memories sake before she was whisked inside without even a moment to straighten her outfit from the car ride. Despite the rushed arrival, she would have liked to have known what the need was for the hurry, a little disappointed that she had not had the chance to wave or return a greeting back to the cute boy who appeared to have some kind of job in the building. His quickly executed actions made her all the more curious, leading her to wonder whether he truly was that eager to have her in bed with him as soon as possible. Grell had a feeling that this most certainly would be an interesting evening after all if she played her cards correctly.

Once pulled inside the elevator, she freed her hand from his grasp, thinking about and frowning at how ridiculous a gesture it was. Grell wasn't his girlfriend, so there was no need for actions or displays of affections such as that. As she considered what was all going on inside that had of his, she remembered that now was the time to pose a very important question that would decide how she would act for the rest of the evening from this moment onwards.

"So, is that boy the only one in the building? Are we finally alone _now~?_ "

She sauntered over to him, using the extra height from her heels and leaning in to press against his side, arms wrapping around his neck in the process. If one were to ask her previous clients, they would say that situations just like these were where she was known to do her best work.

“I only ask because I most certainly would hate to see someone else watching us when you already paid to have me alone for the night~ And you definitely don’t seem like a man who likes to share Mr. Spears~"

Moving in an inch closer, she placed a kiss on his neck just below his jaw, leaving quite a visible mark on his skin thanks to the bright red lip gloss she was adorning that night. Oh, how she would love to cover his neck in bites, or perhaps even go so far as to tear his perfectly smooth skin to shreds. He probably deserved that type of pain more than any other man she had been with before.

As much as her violent desires pushed her on, she knew that pulling a move such as that would be improper to do to a client and most likely would end up giving her a bad reputation in the future. There was also the fact that he most likely wouldn't be too happy with having a bruised neck for the next little while, especially because of all the attention he received in the media.

"Well~? Are you going to answer me Mr. Spears~?"

She spoke with that particularly seductive voice of hers into his ear, her words just barely above a whisper, matching the same volume of the near silent elevator that they were taking upwards. How she loved to tease and annoy them with every feature of hers that she could, even enjoying when her clients started to get a little bit frustrated. Despite how horrid this work could be, these kinds of little details was what made the job the slightest bit more fun.

All her efforts appeared to be in vain, looking as though this was not phasing him or his calm and collected expression off of his face. Her next plan of attack was to start leaving a trail of bright red kisses down his neck, all the way from his jaw to where his shirt collar got in the way. Clothes be damned, she hated how they always ruined moments like these.

However, contrary to which Grell thought, being that he was a man who could not be phased by a few mere kisses, feeling soft lips on his neck broke him out of his trance, forcing him to look down at the redhead with raised eyebrows. She certainly wanted to get the job done fast, although he was not opposed to this. Excluding the fact that if she put marks on his neck, as that would raise questions, he would be content no matter how this evening played out.

"We are alone, however, there are cameras in here. I would suggest you stop."

The utter seduction that radiated from her when she had spoken was enough to make him tense a bit, though he tried to not let the feeling of her warm breath in his ear get to him too much, at least not yet. As he sighed, the elevator dinged open and he pulled away from her, walking towards a single door in the small area before his room. He pulled out a key, pushing open the door, and revealed a rather modern looking flat fit for a man around his age.

Although his room was nothing more than normal for him, Grell’s jaw nearly dropped open in an expression of amazement as she took a step forward into his flat, completely stunned that people could live as nice as this. Out of all Grell's visits to people's houses, this was certainly the most put together one that she had been invited to in awhile. It continued to baffle her that people lived in a life of luxury such as this everyday of their lives and didn’t grow overwhelmed by it.

There was floor to ceiling windows, showing a beautiful, glowing view of London below. A kitchen was to the left, adorned with black appliances and granite tabletops. Lights hung overhead, giving the area smooth lighting. To the left was a door, closed, that led to a large bathroom. Straight ahead was the foyer, filled with black leather couches and a long glass table. Candles sat on the glass table, and a large, flat-screen TV was mounted on the wall, taking up most of the space. Finally, there was a second door on the left across from the living room which was home to a large guest room. Lastly, to the right was where William's bedroom resided.

It wasn't huge, but it surely was over the top, and everything seemed updated to that of the highest caliber. Electronics controlled the lights, the temperature, the security, and even the amount of bubbles that went into a bath. It was all controlled with a small touchscreen by the door, to which William pressed a button, locking the door behind them.

"To the bedroom?"

"O-of course... Wherever you wish to go..."

Her train of thought had been lost from the moment her eyes laid on the room, still taking in as much as she could before he could pull her away again. Why had she come her and what was she suppose to be doing again? If this was what the main room looked like, she was very curious to see what awaited her in his room. A massive bed? Another flat screen? The possibilities were obviously endless in this place. This was William T. Spears flat she was standing in now. There was no need to dismiss the impossible.

Despite falling in love with the room, Grell envied William at the same time, wishing that she too could live a life as comfortable and luxurious as his. It wouldn’t be enough for only her to live in his shoes though. What she wanted was him to switch places with her, if even for just a day. She’d like to see a man like him struggle with the pressures of society, pressed in all directions and being controlled through a life that didn’t totally belong to her. Yes, how she loathed to bring men like him down to her level.

Collecting herself took her a few moments, but she finally was able to resume her role, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning forward, returning to place kisses up and down his neck. She fiddled with his collar, secretly hoping he wouldn't be too bothered that it had gotten wrinkled. Humming contently, she continued her ministrations to his neck, wondering to herself how long she would have to wait until he took her to his room. He could even have her out here if he so wished it as she didn't have a preference—as she had learned, there were no such things as preferences in her line of work.

"Certainly you've been in places better than this, considering what you do for a living. Although, I suppose the view is the best part of living here. No one else’s can compare."

He looked out the window as he felt her lips return to his neck, her arms wrapped around him as if she couldn't hold her own weight. Her sheer eagerness was enough to break him out of the small trance he was in, looking down and raising his eyebrows at her. It wasn't out of disgust; it was merely the fact that she seemed as if she wanted to get this all over with. Understandable, as she had to do what she could to survive, but there must be at least some enjoyment that she got out of doing work like this.

Reaching for her hip to pull her off of him slightly, he headed for the bedroom, expecting her to follow. Once he stepped up to the black door, it slid open, allowing the two into the lavish bedroom. It was certainly high-end. Again, glass windows lined the wall, giving a spectacular view of London below. On the right sat a large, iron bedframe adorned with jet black leather pillows and duvet cover. To the left of the bed, a mirror ran alongside the wall, as if they could watch themselves. Honestly, William's decoration choices all had a purpose.

On the left wall sat another large black dresser, and a door leading to a walk-in closet. On the right wall, by the bed, sat another door leading to the bathroom. Two small hanging lights provided dim lighting for the room, giving it a rather mysterious feel—wasn't this what William was all about?

He didn't wait any longer once they entered the room and the door slid shut behind them, his hands immediately finding her slim waist and pulling her to the bed as their lips finally met. As soon as they touched, William felt something different, almost as though something had changed between the two of them. It was like a spark, identical to two wires connecting, as if they had been meant to be like this for a long while now.

 _What a ridiculous thought. Himself and a stripper, meant to be after all this time_? William kept calm as the thoughts crossed his mind, not wanting to alarm his entertainment that something was wrong. Pushing the thought completely out of his mind, he instead focused on remembering to grab a condom from the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you're actually reading these! Anyways! The main reason for this update? I felt bad not writing any December 16th/Christmas/New Year Grelliam, so I made a promise to myself that I would do some for Valentine's Day!  
> ... My inspiration disappeared and before I knew it, it was 11:00pm on the 13th. What a better idea than to edit a new chapter, right? 
> 
> The biggest change in the story is that it is not in a roleplay format anymore. This was actually a suggestion from possibleplatypus here on AO3, and after giving it some thought, I decided it would be for the best. I began writing this story with my friend almost two years ago now, and just from editing I can see how much my writing style has changed, and definitely for the better. I'm unsure at this point if I'll go back and edit the other chapters. Right now it's Winter Break from university, so I don't know when I'll have the free time again to sit down and edit them properly. I will definitely keep everyone posted though (with hopefully quicker updates? haha)! 
> 
> Plot wise, I guess you could consider this the ending of the first night (quite literally). I can't quite remember where exactly we left off writing this story, but never fear! I still have plenty to edit in my email drafts, so it will keep going on for a little longer before I have to write anything new (which I should probably get started on. eh, we'll see where this takes me). 
> 
> Well I guess that's the end of these notes! As always, thank you to anyone who has stuck around since the beginning and still waits patiently for updates! For any new readers, welcome to this AU which I hold very close to my heart. Feel free to Kudos and leave a Comment! See you all next update!


End file.
